Rivalries at Bullworth Academy
Here is a list of rivalries between the students and faculty of Bullworth. Nerds v.s. Jocks The Jocks and the Nerds are sworn enemies. Both cliques are exact opposites. While the jocks are strong and popular, the nerds are weak and unpopular. The jocks always pick on the nerds. If the jocks see any nerd by where they hangout (the gym building and football field), they will attack them on sight. The nerds will do the same thing if they see any jocks by where they hangout (library). In Chapter 4, Jimmy Hopkins starts a feud against the jocks with the help of the nerds. Preppies v.s.Greasers The Preppies and the Greasers are sworn enemies. Both cliques are exact ooposites. While the preps are rich and wear expensive Aquaberry clothes, the greasers are poor and wear 1950's clothes. Both cliques will act hostile towards each other when they cross paths. The greasers will attack the preps on sight if they see them by their hangouts (the Auto Repair Shop and New Coventry), and vice virsa with the preps if they see the greasers by their hangouts (the Harrington House, the beach and the Glass Jaw Boxing Club gym). In Chapter 3, Jimmy gets caught in the middle of the Greaser/Preppie rivalry when Johnny's (Greaser leader) girlfriend Lola, cheats on him with some of the other preps. Johnny Vinncent v.s.Bif Taylor As Derby Harrington (the Preppies leader) doesn't dirty his own hands, Bif, who's second-in-command, is a direct rival to Johnny. Bif frequently talks about beating up Johnny. Melody Adams also talks about how Bif and Johnny are going to fight each other. Mandy Wiles v.s. Lola Lombardi Both Mandy and Lola are admired by most of the boys in school. Mandy refers to Lola as a "tramp", while Lola refers to Mandy as a "bitch", which explains their mutual dislike for each other and their small rivarly. Mandy has also shown interest in Johnny Vinncent (Lola's boyfriend) and doesn't see why he dates Lola. Trent Northwick also talks about how the both of them frequently fight over him. Lola Lombardi v.s. Pinky Gauthier Due to the Greaser/Prep rivalry and that since their both the only girls in their cliques, they're direct enemies. They hate each other and will insult each other when they cross paths. Both of them can also sometimes be seen fighting by the Girl's Dorm. Mr. Galloway v.s. Mr. Hattrick They both dislike each other, because of Mr. Hattrick's disapproval of Mr. Galloway drinking. Mr. Hattrick had yelled at Mr. Galloway for drinking and he told Dr. Crabblesnitch about it to get him fired, but Jimmy manages to get rid of all the alcohol bottles before they found any evidence. Mr. Galloway then hires Jimmy to vandalize Mr. Hattrick's house for revenge. Later on, Mr. Hattrick guilt trips Mr. Galloway into putting himself in the Happy Volts Asylum to get cleaned out, but Jimmy breaks him out. Mr. Galloway then tells Jimmy about how Mr. Hattrick sells test answers to the preps and hires Jimmy again to take pictures to prove it. Jimmy then shows the pictures to Dr. Crabblesnitch, who fires Mr. Hattrick on the spot before he was going to fire Mr. Galloway.